dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Animals (1997 TV series)
Animals was an American adult comedy show about 4 animals with human bodies: A tarantula, an unknown bug, a cat and a fish. They all live in the back of a truck, as they are broke and homeless. The show was produced by Kyle Zchol, a Polish animator. Premise The show is about 4 dead animals and a scientist who are the only things left in the USA after a war destroyed half of planet Earth. Then a mad scientist takes them to a lab to research them. But then chemicals fall off a table and land on the animals, giving them human-like personalities and human bodies. The scientist then realizes that he needs to give them a name. After they are given their names, they are set free and wreak havoc in America. After, the scientist has to find more dead animals and make more chemicals so that the whole of America has animals with human bodies. This is the reason why new characters are added every season. Main Characters * Hairy-The tarantula. He mainly plays video games, skateboards, and insults people for absolutely no reason at all. He is 16. * Snappy-The unknown bug. His official name is Á Kanius Poopius. He has a very serious case of diarrhea and gets bad luck every day. He is 21. * Furry-The cat. He always wants to get a haircut but never gets the chance to. He calls all the people surrounding him “Jerks” and wishes there was more peace in the world. He is 18. * Fishy-The fish. He eats other fish because he likes the taste of tuna. He is a criminal and dies in every episode from Season 2 (a running gag used to parody South Park). International Broadcasts United States * TBS (1997-present) Poland * TVP2 (1998-present) Canada * Global (1999-Present) Alexonia * ATS Two (1998-present) El Kadsre * El TV Kadsre 3 (1998-present) Mahri * 2k (1998-present) North El Kadsre * EYE TV1 (1999-2008) * EYE TV2 (2008-present) Sentan * STN 1 (2000-2016) * STN 2 (2016-present) Vicnora * VTVEN (1999-2006) United Kingdom * BBC Two (1997-2003) * BBC Three (2003-2016) * ITV2 (2016-Present) Oasina * OBN (2015-present) Germany * RTL 2 (2002-Present) Nuclear Islands (Island of Sally) * SBC4 (1999-2005) * Jetix (2006-2009) * SBC Family (2010-Present) The voiceover is done by Aaron Kaindala. Nuclear Islands (except the Island of Sally) * ExtremeAdult (2003-2005) * Jetix (2006-2007) * The Fireplace Channel (2014-Present) The voiceover is done by Charles Geatlaey for the Sallyish dub. Philippines * Studio 23 (2000-2014) * Myx (2014-present) Randomia * Comedy Central (2002-present) * MTV (2011-2016) Southeast Asia * AXN (1999-2006) * Star World (2006-2011) * Fox (2011-2017) * HITS (old episodes only) (2016-present) * Kix (2017-present) Japan * WOWOW (1998-present) Trivia * The show was in 14:9 in the Nuclear Islands until 2014 when The Fireplace Channel started airing the programme. * The show airs on TBS in the USA. However, all blood and gore are removed, with swearing, sexual scenes and offensive dialogue still used. The blood and gore were reduced in the Island of Sally in 2003, but Jetix airings used most of the blood and gore but it was edited out whenever blood and gore were everywhere. * In one episode of It's... The Eric Crepitu Show!, a reference to this show was used, where it is presumed that Eric is watching the show. * At the end of every episode, Fishy is seen looking up on the internet a stupid question. The question is so stupid that the computer starts purposely buffering, causing Fish to smash his head onto the computer countless times until his face is covered in blood. The computer Fishy is using from Seasons 1 to 8 is one of the Layton M1s. * This show is a continuation/spinoff of a show that ran from 1991-1996, Between West And East. * In Jetania, the show airs on MTV, with some scenes being edited/censored due to the extremely high amount of blood and swearing. * In the Island of Sally, the show was originally rated 18+, but after most blood and inappropriate scenes being censored in 2007, the rating was reduced to 15+. * It was shown in a Nick Adult interview with Kyle Zchol that Season 1 had the most inappropriate scenes. * In Philippines, the show was aired on Studio 23 but when it got replaced by ABS-CBN Sports & Action, it got moved to Myx. Critical Reception The show has gained many positive reviews on various websites, with a 97% rating on Google. However, some people are concerned with the excessive use of violence and swearing. Category:TV series Category:Fictional television series Category:Fictional TV series Category:Television series Category:1997 Category:United States Category:Poland Category:Germany Category:Canada Category:United Kingdom Category:Japan Category:Australia